


Extra Credit

by easilydistractedbyfanfic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 17 & 20 is the age gap if that sort of thing squicks you, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Murphy is difficult what else is new, Older Woman/Younger Man, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easilydistractedbyfanfic/pseuds/easilydistractedbyfanfic
Summary: For the 2019 Flash Round of The 100 Kink MemePrompt: Raven teaches at either high school or university level but this a$$hole student keeps sleeping through her class. She works out an agreement with him to up his grade.BP if this is something Murphy does regularly OR he's a virgin.





	Extra Credit

**Author's Note:**

> Started this fill on the KM but didn't get to finish it before the KM closed. This is now complete.  
> FYI the age gap is age 17 & age 20. Mind the warnings and don't like? Don't read.

Raven Reyes loves almost everything about her job student teaching, with a few exceptions. One specific exception more than any others, if she was being honest. He went by the name of John Murphy, and he sat in the back row of her fifth period AP Calculus class, made up primarily of high school seniors. He’d been a problem from her very first day, when Principal Kane had introduced her to each math class she was set to teach, explaining that Raven was part of a group of college students who would be student teaching at the high school in order to fulfill conditions of their scholarships. She was only a few years older than many of the students, at just turned twenty, and she’d answered plenty of questions about how she had graduated high school early due to skipping third grade and how she’d taken college courses each summer as well. She didn’t explain how studying had been one of the only things that kept her out of trouble in the dangerous neighborhood she’d grown up in, but Principal Kane had reassured her that the likely gossip about her age would die down once the students had other things to talk about. 

But John Murphy had made a sarcastic comment about her not having enough _experience_ to teach their Advanced Placement class, and the barb had gotten under her skin. She could teach this class practically in her sleep, and had set out to completely prove him wrong about her, but then he’d proceeded to behave poorly in exactly two ways during the first marking period, and she genuinely didn’t know which one was worse. 

He’d come in alone, instead of in one of the little clusters and cliques like so many of the other students, and he’d slump into his seat, sometimes out cold within ten minutes. It was infuriating, suggesting he couldn’t even be bothered to listen to what she was there to teach, but maybe it was at least marginally better than the other option, which happened just as often. Those days, John would still come in alone, but when he sat in his seat, his eyes would stay on her the entire class, not taking notes, not watching any of the problems she might work out on the screen, but on her. It was… disquieting, because the best way she could explain it to her friend Echo was that he was mentally taking off all her clothes while he watched her. Echo had laughed, saying it was a wonder he was the only one acting that way, but the other male students were different. A few pointed comments or disapproving glances were enough to put them in their place, and after the first few weeks, Raven was treated like any other teacher in the school. But not by John Murphy. 

She’d tried the things she knew to do. When he was awake with his eyes following her every move, she’d randomly call on him with a question, hoping to surprise him or snap him out of the intense way he stared at her. He always knew the answer, even if it took him a moment or two to come up with it, and she shouldn’t really have been surprised, considering he’d never have gotten into her class in the first place if he wasn’t highly intelligent. He’d reply to her, a mocking grin on his face like he knew exactly how he was pushing her buttons, and she’d grit her teeth and do her best not to show any outward sign that he was getting to her. 

When he would fall asleep, she’d tried waking him up publicly, teasing him a bit in front of the entire class and she’d also tried doing it discreetly while the other students were working. Neither worked, but both backfired in different ways. Waking him in front of the rest of the class only served to highlight that he was being disrespectful and made her feel like she had lost control of the room, and it bothered her that she was unable to find a way to engage and interest all her students. She didn’t like failure, and it made her feel like one. Waking him up more privately, though… Oh, that was a whole other issue. 

The first time, she wasn’t really thinking ahead, just decided on impulse to try something new, and she’d put her hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed, saying his name in a hushed whisper as the rest of the students worked boisterously nearby on a set of problems she’d given out. His hand had covered hers, pinning it against his shoulder, and his long eyelashes had flickered up, his pretty blue eyes clouded with sleep, and she’d told herself she wasn’t ever doing that again after he’d smiled wickedly, telling her “Thank you for waking me up, Miss Reyes.” He had a terrible habit of saying her name like it was filthy, but she suspected she might be the only one who knew he was deliberately making it so. 

Needless to say, this particular student was the biggest obstacle in the way of fully enjoying her first year teaching, and though she would never admit it to another soul, part of the problem was that if he were just a little older, and if she had met him anywhere other than her own classroom, John Murphy would have been exactly the kind of guy she would date. 

* * *

The second marking period goes about as well as the first, which is to say that Raven still doesn’t have a good method in place to handle John’s behavior, but after three missed assignments in a row, she asks him to come by her classroom after school. Infuriatingly, he answers her request with a cocky “My pleasure, Miss Reyes”, but she manages to give him a professional smile anyway, and mentally prepares herself for whatever outlandish things he’s going to say when she asks about the missed homework. 

He arrives within five minutes of the last bell, and he catches her with her shoes off, up on her toes and wiping down the large white board at the front of the room because she hadn’t expected him so soon. She feels strangely exposed with her bare feet, and _of course_ he comments on her toenail polish as he walks in and takes a seat over by her desk. 

“What do you think it says about you, that you chose such a bold red on your toes?”

Raven bites her tongue, ignoring what she’s sure is a sexual innuendo as best she can, and tries not to look like her feet are searching for her heels when she sits at her desk. She’d kicked them off in the hollow space for her knees but damned if she can find them now. “Whatever it might suggest is beyond the scope of our conversation here today, Mr. Murphy. Instead, why don’t you tell me what’s going on with your assignments lately.”

“I haven’t been doing them.”

God, he tries her patience. “Yes, I figured as much when you didn’t hand them in. And why is that?”

Murphy leans back lazily in the chair, his hands opening in a ‘what can you do’ movement. “I’ve been busy.”

“Not busy doing much homework at all, from what some of your other teachers have said.”

“Aw, you cared enough to check up on me? I’m touched, Miss Reyes.” 

He actually has the audacity to wink at her, the mouthy little shit, and she grips her pen tighter in lieu of wrapping her hand around his throat. _Addressing his comments is only going to derail the focus of this meeting_ , she reminds herself, and presses on. 

“John, last year at this time your grades in pre-calculus were much better than they are now. You seem to know the material but if you don’t turn in your assignments, I can’t give you a high grade, and that’s going to bring down your whole GPA. I’m not telling you anything you don’t already know.” Raven tilts her head, truly trying to figure him out. “Do you just not enjoy my class?”

“Oh, I enjoy your _class_ very much, Miss Reyes. In fact, your _class_ might be my favorite one.”

_Well, she walked into that one_ , she thinks wryly, and the smart-ass response was only to be expected. 

“If you can’t be honest with me about why you’re not getting your work done or why you fall asleep so often, then I can’t help you. Principal Kane said you’ve got early admission to MIT. You would love it there. I don’t understand why you’re jeopardizing that.”

For the first time since she’s known him, he gives her a serious look, and she’s almost startled by the ferocity of it. 

“I’m not messing it up on purpose.” 

“Then what’s going on?”

“My dad died,” he finally divulges, “a few months ago. And my mom needs help to keep the bakery running until all the insurance payments are sorted out, so I’ve been going in really early a few times a week.”

It’s not at all what she expected to hear, and while she never thought for a moment that he was a bad person despite his audacious behavior, the fact that his issues stem from something so...so _wholesome_ feels like a kick in the shin. 

“I’m sorry to hear that. You have my sympathies on the loss of your father.” Raven never knew her father, and she doesn’t know if John had a good relationship with his or not, but it seems like the thing to say. 

“Thanks.” John looks down at the desk, making her believe that maybe he did have a good one since he genuinely looks distraught in the brief second she’d caught his expression. 

“I’d have to pull something together,” Raven decides on the spot, “but if you were willing to put in the work, I could arrange for some extra credit that could help you bring your grade back up.”

He looks up again, that familiar grin back in place, and she doesn’t want it to, she doesn’t, but it still makes her pulse jump. 

She continues the conversation to feel more in control. “Alright, I’ll let you know what I work out. You should probably ask some of your other teachers for a similar arrangement. MIT will look at your transcripts from this school year even if they have already accepted you, so your grades really shouldn’t slack off.”

“Well, you’d know, right? You go to school there.”

“I do,” Raven says carefully, uncertain exactly how he knows that since she hasn’t been very vocal about it. All the student teachers come from a variety of nearby universities, but Raven is the only one from MIT this year. 

“I heard you talking to Mr. Green,” Murphy explains. “Don’t worry, I’m not eavesdropping on purpose. I just happened to be standing there.”

Monty Green was one of the other mathematics teachers at the school, and he’d already graduated from MIT but John was right, they had talked about it during hall duty a few times. 

“You know, I’d be inclined to believe you more often if you didn’t have such a flippant attitude.”

He stands up and walks to the front of her desk, and Raven feels at a disadvantage that he looms over her while she’s seated. 

“Maybe so, but where’s the fun in that?” 

John bends down, and when he straightens again, one of her black heels is in each of his hands. Damn it, she must have kicked them under the front of the desk when she’d been rooting around for them. She reaches out to take them from him but he teasingly pulls them just out of her grasp, so she stands up and yanks them away with a disapproving glare. 

“Is that any way to treat Prince Charming?”

“I am _no_ princess,” Raven snaps, “and your behavior is inappropriate.”

His eyes rake over her in that way he has that makes her feel naked and too warm. “You’re right, I should probably apologize.” 

And then he absolutely doesn’t, getting one last long look at her as he turns to exit the room, leaving Raven wondering just what the hell she’s going to do about him. 

* * *

_It’s not like you had a lot of options_ , Raven tells herself as she looks out at the road in front of her, her foot firmly on the gas pedal as she reevaluates the choices that led her to this moment. 

It’s been two months since she gave John the option of joining the competitive math league team for extra credit, and her life, at least when it came to her job, hasn’t been peaceful since. He’d argued at first, but as she’d gritted her teeth and explained, a few extra homework assignments just weren’t going to cut it when it came to upping his grade for senior year. After informing him that he’d need to attend after-school practice and the twice a month competitions that were typically held on weekends, he’d ultimately given in. Raven suspected that his capitulation only came about after learning that _she_ was one of the primary chaperones each competition. 

Which is how she ended up once again in the driver’s position of the school van, with John sitting in the passenger seat next to her and five other students in the back, this time on an almost two hour drive for an overnight trip that would determine who would go to the state finals. She can feel the intensity of his blatant stare, like she has for every competition since he first got involved, because he made sure he’d always be in the front seat. It would be funny, if she wasn’t the one dealing with the consequences of his heavy gaze each drive, but he’d spoken up right away on his first trip, telling the rest of the group that he got car sick if he didn’t ride in the front, and Zoe Monroe had good-naturedly climbed out of the spot to let him have it and no one had challenged him since. There was every reason to believe he was lying, not that there was any way to prove it, and it would have sounded ridiculous and just fed into his ego if Raven had told him to stop _looking_ at her, so she just pretended she didn’t notice even though they both knew she did. 

It was getting to be too much - the car trips, the five days a week she saw him in class, the after school math practices and the competitions eating up some of her weekends now too - he was always _there_ and it was her own fault for suggesting it. If it wasn’t his eyes following her every step, it was the twist of his lips as he grinned cheekily at her or the way he slyly called her _Miss Reyes_ every chance he got. He’s getting to her more than she’d like to admit, and the line is getting blurrier in the face of such unrelenting flirting. Maybe it would be easier to ignore if she had any kind of romantic life of her own lately, but she’d been wary of dating after her last boyfriend had cheated on her, and despite Echo’s efforts, Raven had refused all potential dates that had come her way. 

_I should’ve gone out with that last guy_ , Raven thinks, rolling her eyes at how she’d dug in her heels and told Echo no after she’d introduced them. He had been handsome, in a muscular sort of way, but his eyes weren’t blue and they hadn’t held a risque twinkle that told her he was up to no good. _Oh, fuck, that’s bad_ , she berates herself, her mind immediately going where it shouldn’t. Raven grips the steering wheel harder, careful to breathe through her mouth so she won’t smell the light cologne that she got a whiff of earlier when John had leaned over, much too close, to fiddle with the radio dial. _Fuck, fuck, fuck she’s in so much trouble_. 

* * *

The hotel bathroom mirror is steamed up when she gets out of the shower, feeling less on edge than she has in hours. Raven wraps a towel around her wet hair and rubs some lotion onto her leg, glad to have the first night put behind her. 

They’d arrived at the hotel on schedule, and the first and second rounds of the competition had gone as expected - their team had advanced and would be in the finals tomorrow before lunch. Most of the school participants had gone to the pool after dinner, and Raven had followed Principal Kane’s instructions and given her students freedom within the public spaces of the hotel as long as they had been in their rooms for curfew check at 10:30pm. She had a feeling at least five of them had all gone swimming, so she’d taken her book downstairs to the hotel lounge, not so close to the pool where she’d be obvious but close enough in case something happened. She hadn’t seen John at all, and instead of immersing herself in the story she’d brought along, she found herself unable to relax, nervous that he might approach her in the quiet space. But he hadn’t shown up, leaving her feeling jumpy and almost disappointed, and though it pained her to admit it, most of her own alone time had been eaten up with thoughts of her problematic student. 

Eventually, it grew late and she’d given her students an extra ten minutes to get settled, then had knocked on doors for curfew check. The two young women on the team, Monroe and Harper, had been giggly and chatty about someone they had met at the pool, and their excitement had been contagious, putting Raven in a good mood as she’d checked in with the four young men. Wells and Sterling had been just where they were supposed to be, but she should have expected trouble when it came to John and Jasper’s room check. 

Jasper had opened the door, but the guidelines required Raven to physically see each student, so Jasper had explained that John was in the shower. The bathroom door was closed, and she could hear the sound of the water on the tiles, but still...he was testing her and she knew it. She knocked on the bathroom door and called out, reminding him of the time and that she was there for curfew check, and he’d mischievously replied, saying she was welcome to come in and see for herself. Jasper had roared with laughter before trying to make it sound like he was just suffering from a coughing fit, but Raven paid him no mind. He wasn’t the one trying to get under her skin, and worse, he wasn’t the one succeeding. 

Deliberately making herself sound calm, she’d reminded them both, in a loud voice, that breakfast was promptly at 8:30, and their bags would need to be packed and brought down to the dining room with them. Jasper nodded in acknowledgement but she swore she heard John laughing behind the closed bathroom door before she walked out of the room, reminding Jasper to put the locks on behind her. 

Sighing in relief that she’s close to climbing into the big hotel bed, she unwinds the towel from her hair, working out the knots with her fingers as she reminds herself a big part of her stress will soon be over. If they lose tomorrow, math league and the practices and competitions are over, which means she’ll only see John Murphy during AP Calculus class, filled with other students. She can handle that, she _can_. And even if they win tomorrow, it only means two more after-school sessions and one more competition weekend. _That’s not too bad either_ , she hums to herself, pulling on the knee-length dark green silk robe that she’d splurged on a few months ago. Rinsing her mouth after she brushes her teeth, she quickly tidies her toiletries for the morning rush, turning out the light before opening the bathroom door, a scream of outrage almost escaping her throat as she takes in the scene before her. 

“What the _hell_ are you doing in here?”

John Murphy is lying on the bed, the room dark and shadowy around him, but she can see enough to know that he’s kicked his shoes and socks off though thankfully he's at least dressed. And he certainly looks incredibly pleased with himself. 

“Admit it, you’ve gotta be at least a little impressed that I managed to get into your room.” He doesn’t move from where he’s draped back against her pillows, and it infuriates her that he’s so casual and laid-back. 

Raven stalks over to the side of the bed, reaching down to grip his shirt in both fists, yanking him to his feet before she can think better of it. 

“I am not impressed, I’m _pissed off_! First you know you’re supposed to be in the hotel room where I can _see you_ for curfew check, and you completely blew that off! And now you sneak in to my _room_? How the hell did you get in here?”

He stands calmly beneath the tight grasp she has on him, but his eyes darken as her voice gets louder and rougher in her anger. 

“Not that it matters, but I wasn’t actually _in_ the shower when you came by for curfew check. I was dressed and just had the water running, and I told Jasper I was going to sneak out and try to hook up with one of the girls from the last team we went up against.” He shifts his weight, bringing him just slightly closer to her, the familiar scent of his cologne tickling her nose. “After you left, I went down to the front desk and told a pathetic tale about how my roommate was a bully and stole my room key, and I basically begged for another. When the desk clerk bought it, I gave them your room number instead of mine. Wasn’t sure what you’d be doing when I opened your door, but I’m not complaining.” 

John drags his gaze down her body, making Raven acutely aware that she’s naked under her damp silk robe. She releases her hands from his shirt, pushing him away from her as she steps backwards. 

“I can’t believe how far you’re taking this!”

“Oh, really? That’s interesting since you haven’t tried very hard to stop me,” he counters, and some of her ire fades in recognition that he’s right. 

She sighs heavily as she thinks of exactly how she wants to word her response, meeting his eyes as she tries to explain. “I thought it would be better to ignore it. It didn’t seem right, making a fuss and getting you in trouble over some stupid crush on a student teacher when you’d be graduating and I’d be somewhere else next year.” 

“No, no, you don’t get to dismiss it like that,” he objects, moving closer until he can wrap his warm fingers around her wrist. “I know what a crush feels like and this isn’t one. That first day you were in the classroom I felt it, and whether you feel the same or not, I know you feel _something_. You can’t ignore it either, and that’s part of why you haven’t punished me over it.”

His hold is firm, his thumb stroking back and forth along the sensitive skin on the inside of her wrist, and Raven is certain he must be able to feel her pulse hammering. He wasn’t supposed to make her feel like this, and she shouldn’t even be letting him speak, should march him right back to his room and make it clear that any further objectionable behavior from him was going to get him suspended. 

Instead, she hears herself replying, not nearly as resolute as she should be. “This isn’t okay.” 

It’s not what she should be saying, should be doing, and she’s not even sure if she means him being in her room, or his feelings or her feelings or all of it, together in a jumbled mess, but then he pulls her closer, his hands skating up her back as they leave trails of heat behind. 

“There’s only a little over two years between us since I’ll be eighteen soon,” he points out, his voice low and intent on persuading her, “and hardly any time left before I graduate. And then at the end of summer, we’ll both be going to the same college and no one will think twice about it.” He keeps an arm wrapped snug around her waist, his other hand reaching up to cup her jaw. “Kiss me, just once, and I’ll leave if you want. I need to know.”

Wrong, that’s what this is, no matter how hard he tries to convince her. It’s mad and foolish and the biggest risk she’s ever taken but he’s right about needing to know. Raven leans in, palms sliding to the back of his neck as her mouth meets his, and it only takes a moment for the kiss to turn hot, urgent, their tongues wetly sliding past each other’s lips. John’s hand at her jaw twists up into her damp hair as he deepens the kiss further, making her dizzy. She presses her body against him, steadying herself so she won’t lose her balance, but he steps sideways as she clings to him tighter, maneuvering her around until the backs of her thighs hit the bed. 

He pushes her down, settling on top of her before she can do anything about it, his weight heavy as she sinks into the mattress, his mouth never leaving hers. Her robe rides up her thighs as he palms one of her breasts, her lips wrenching away from his so she can gasp and suck in air as her breathing falters. 

“I really want to do more than kiss you,” he says, eyes dark with desire but still that intense gaze she’s come to expect from him. 

His fingers smooth over her breast, across the bare patch of her chest exposed by the deep V of her robe and over to her other nipple, giving it a little tug. He watches her expectantly, the rigid length of his cock straining against his shorts, eager along her thigh. 

She’ll hate herself later, Raven decides, but she wants this, wants him, and they both know it. Saying it out loud feels like more than she can handle so instead she unties the belt of her robe, lifting herself closer to kiss him again. He immediately understands she’s giving in, a grunt of satisfaction in his throat as his hands nudge the edges of her robe farther apart and his fingers skate greedily over every part of her skin he can reach. 

Raven hooks her leg around his waist, her lips traveling down his jaw and neck as she works the hem of his t-shirt up and over his head. The feel of his naked chest against hers makes her hungry for more, and when his mouth closes over her nipple she arches up off the bed with a soft moan. 

“Do you have any idea how often I’ve thought about touching you like this, wanted to taste you everywhere,” John’s breath is hot on her chest as he confesses what she’s suspected from the beginning. 

Her mouth opens to tell him he was obvious the entire time but the words disappear when his fingers dance over her clit, softly at first but then more firmly as her hips thrust up. His teeth nip the lobe of her ear when her own hand unzips his shorts, slipping inside to encircle his hard cock, her thumb rubbing the oozing precome all along the head of his shaft until he’s bucking himself into her palm and groaning in pleasure. 

She feels smug about his reaction to her until he buries two long fingers into her pussy with barely any effort since she’s so wet, and then it’s her turn to be out of control and aching, and it feels like an embarrassingly short time before she’s close to the edge. He kisses her when she comes, keeping her quiet and swallowing her cries as she quivers around his fingers. She’s struggling to get her breath back as he lifts off her and pushes his shorts and underwear down, and she raises up on her elbows to watch as he roots around in the pocket of his shorts and pulls out a condom, his dick bobbing against his stomach and drawing her appreciative gaze. 

“Confident about this, were you?” She can’t exactly be upset over it, considering he’s just made her orgasm so spectacularly and she’s spread out and naked before him, but the sheer arrogance he’s projected this entire time is something she’s still in a bit of disbelief over. _Well, and also turned on by_ , she admits to herself. 

John stares at her as he tears open the foil packet, his eyes lustfully taking her in. 

“Less confident and more hoping like hell, actually,” he admits, the unfamiliar self-effacing grin on his face telling her he actually means it. 

Sitting up, Raven scoots to the edge of the bed, shrugging her arms out of her robe before taking the condom out of his grasp, her other hand closing around his cock in a smooth stroke. He closes his eyes, lips parting on a blissed-out sigh as she slowly rolls the condom over him, thrilled with how he twitches with her every touch. 

They tumble onto the bed together, wiggling around in a tangle of limbs and wandering hands until he’s between her legs and her hair is strewn over the pillow as she runs her nails lightly up his back, anxious to have him inside her.

“Should probably tell you something before we do this,” he reveals, sounding a little breathless, but before she can feel too nervous about what he might confess, he’s mumbling it into her neck. “Haven’t actually done this part before.”

It takes a minute to actually register, but when it does, she bites back an astonished laugh, not wanting him to think she’s laughing _at_ him. No, it’s just that he’s kept her on her toes this entire time and she should have expected he could still throw her for a loop. Raven weaves her fingers through his hair, tugging his head up from her neck to kiss him fervently as she tightens her thighs around his waist, and when he relaxes over her and slides that sinful tongue into her mouth, she uses her weight to roll them over, situating herself on top of him so she can take control. 

“In that case, better let me be in charge.” Straddling his body, she rubs her pussy over the length of his shaft, getting him slippery with her juices. 

“You are a pretty good teacher, _Miss Reyes_ ,” he grits out as she hits a particularly sensitive spot and makes them both gasp. 

“God, just shut up,” she mutters fondly, right before she crushes her lips to his and lifts her pelvis to slowly sink down onto his dick, taking him in inch by inch. 

“Oh, fuck,” John moans, gripping her hips tight, and Raven leans her hands on his chest for balance when he’s fully seated within her. She rides him the way she wants, circling her pelvis and squeezing him in a steady rhythm until the pressure building in her belly starts to rise higher and higher. He lets her have her way for a while, his hands lifting to her breasts to tweak her nipples into stiff little points that send pulses of sensation bursting through her veins before he ghosts them down her sides, holding onto her waist so he can thrust up harder. 

She’s lost to the thick feel of him stretching her open as he urges her on, telling her he wants her to come again as he drives himself more forcefully into her pussy. When his thumb sneaks between them and flicks over her clit it’s exactly right, only taking a few passes before she’s fluttering around his cock and collapsing onto his chest, panting in exertion and completely boneless as she mindlessly chants his name. 

His arms wrap tight around her back and this time it’s him who flips them, keeping himself inside her when he picks up the pace, getting deeper with every plunge as her pussy gets wetter. It’s so good she doesn’t want him to ever stop, and she lifts her chin up, pulling his head down to seek his lips once more, his hips starting to spasm against hers unevenly as he reaches his limits. She drags her mouth over his cheek and to his ear, whispering how much she likes his cock and how he’s fucking her so perfectly and then he slams into her deep, one last time as he comes, hot and throbbing inside her. 

The solid weight of him holds her down, her hands running into his hair and down his back as he recovers, her legs still tight along his hips. They lay like that until the loud sounds of their harsh breathing evens out, and when he finally lifts off her she misses the connection right away, feels cold at the loss, but then he’s tossing the condom away, pulling the covers down and reaching for her again. 

Raven snuggles into his side with a shiver, knowing they should talk about this, about what might happen next and how they could avoid anyone finding out about the line they’ve so dangerously crossed, but for now she just smiles as he presses a kiss to the top of her head. 

  
_One thing’s for sure_ , she realizes, _she’s finally got a way to encourage good behavior in her classroom._

**Author's Note:**

> Tonight's 6x11 and I'm so glad to wrap this one up! I'm heading off to vacation soon at the beach and am hoping I'll get some time to write so I can catch up on my one published WIP and finish my summer camp counselors AU so I can finally share it. Hope you liked this one - it's #23 (my gosh what am I even doing with my life?!)


End file.
